The current paths in integrated circuits and other electronic assemblies that include processors are continually being required to handle ever-increasing amounts of current in order power the processors. Processors typically require more power in order to operate at higher frequencies and to simultaneously perform numerous logic and memory operations.
Many processors are electrically connected to electronic cards using conventional card connectors that typically include a single row of contacts per side (or two total rows of contacts). This relatively limited number of contacts reduces the number of connections that can be made between the card and another electronic component (e.g., a processor mounted on a printed circuit board).
Increasing the density of the number of electrical connections between the card and the processor may be desirable for a variety of electronic design reasons. In addition, card connectors must be able to readily receive cards and maintain signal integrity once the cards are mated with the card connector.
There are also typically geometric constraints associated with attaching the card connector to another electronic component (e.g., a printed circuit board). In addition, card connectors need to permit easy access for ready removal and insertion of the card to/from the card connector.